Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-358966 discloses a conventional system that has a tuner and a display disposed separately in which broadcast signals received in the tuner are sent to the display via wireless transmission to show the broadcast signals on the display.
The conventional television receiving system has sent the broadcast signals received by a single tuner to a single or a plurality of displays via wireless transmission. Only a single set of configuration parameters has been installed for the wireless transmission, it cannot be said, therefore, that the wireless transmission has always performed in an optimum condition for all displays disposed in different locations. For instance a display located near the tuner can receive broadcast signals correctly, on the other hand the receiving condition in a display located far away from the tuner may be unstable, causing difficulties often in receiving the broadcast signals due to worsened wave conditions or the like.